Miku's Rise to Stardom
by Aoife XP
Summary: Miku attends an exclusive junior high/high school musical boarding school, and enters a nationwide vocal competition judged by some of the best in the business. Will she make it to pop-stardom? Or will she fall short of her life long dream? A Vocaloid AU. MikuxKaito, possible others. SYOC, submission: Open. Rated T for safety. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a story, so make sure to let me know what you think! Any advice would be great. :)**

**This is a SYOC and the OC form and other details about submissions will be on my profile, so please take a look! I will need several OCs but the deets will be on my profile. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any parts thereof... :D **

**But I do own this storyline.**

**Also a quick thanks to my lil' sis Swag Giraffe for helping me put this up, tweak it, etc. And for hovering over my shoulder and bugging me constantly about... everything. :D**

* * *

_Beep Beep! _Miku rolled over in her bed to shut off her alarm. As she groggily got out of bed, she realized that tomorrow were the auditions for New Wave Academy! She _had_ to get into this school! Only the most promising musicians got in. If she wanted to become a pop idol, this was the school she had to attend. She pulled on a grey skirt and a pink tanktop and pulled her floor length teal hair into pigtails, and ran downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey Mom! Hi Dad!" She called as she plopped down at the table where her mother already had an omelet made for her.

"Are you going to practice with Yume today? You know auditions are tomorrow, right?" Her mother said as she removed her apron and hung it up.

"Yes! We can't wait! I'm supposed to go over after breakfast so we can practice together before our lessons later." Miku got up from the table, and went to pull on her black platform shoes.

"See you later!" She called as she headed out the door.

"Be careful!" Her mother called behind her.

"I will!" Miku said as she closed the door behind her.

Yume's house was just down the street from Miku's place. Miku ran up the front steps and knocked on the door as she called, "it's Miku!"

"The door's open, come on in!"

Miku opened the door, greeted by music and Yume in the climax of a k-kick. "That was great!" Miku said as she walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"Yeah, I was perfecting it for the auditions tomorrow." Yume said with a grin on her face. She ran over and gave Miku a giant hug, her golden blond waist length curls flying, "I am SO excited," she squealed, " there is no way we won't get in! With my Miku-Miku-chan-chan's out of this world singing, and my rockin' dance moves, we're gonna be top of the tippy-top!" She squealed some more and then ran over to her stereo turning on some music. "Watch this, Miku!" Yume yelled over the music. She proceeded to run a few steps up her wall, flip over and land in a suicide position.

"Whoa, Yume, that was awesome!" Miku said as she started doing some warm up stretches, and singing along with the music.

They spent a few more hours practicing, and then walked to the duo dance and music studio where they took lessons.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my profile, and send me an OC! ;)**

**Yume belongs to my lil' sis, Swag Giraffe.**

**Miku's personality has been created by moi, Aoife XP. **

**Please review! All tips and constructive criticisms are welcome, but no flames please! ;) **

**Kirk out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to says thanks to my reviewers, they really helped me in my writing confidence. :)**

**Also, thank you to all those who sent me OCs, they were great! You can still submit, and the submission limit is two; So if you wanted to send another, go right ahead! ;)**

**Note: I messed up on my profile submission form and said Miku was an established star, and she isn't, so I am really sorry if that caused any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.**

Miku and Yume walked up the stairs to enter the University where the auditions were being held.

Miku's mom had driven them four hours just to get to this place; Auditions were only held in a few different locations, and you had to apply a year in advance, or you might not even get an audition, much less get into the school.

Yume started running up the steps, "come on Miku! We still have to sign in!"

Miku ran to catch up. "Look at all these people!" Miku cried as they walked in, barely managing not to gape.

"Yeah, but we'll still get in! Don't worry about it!" Yume trotted over to the sign-in table. "Yume Hayashi, and Miku Hatsune reporting in!" She cheerfully announced to the registrar.

"Okay, please take a seat over there and wait until your names are called," the registrar said calmly.

"Thanks!" Miku said excitedly, grabbing Yume's arm and jogging over to their seats.

They waited for about an hour before Yume's name was called.

"Good luck!" Miku said as Yume pulled her accompaniment CDs for her dance routine and vocal performance out of her bag.

"Thanks!" Yume said as she skipped over to the audition room.

As Yume approached the room Miku saw a boy about her own age walk out of it. He had dark brown hair with blond patches falling into his eyes, and Miku saw Yume wave to him as she entered the room. Miku watched him as he left the building, and as he walked out he pulled a box of pocky out of his sweatshirt pocket and started munching on it.

_Miku Hatsune, _Miku heard her name called over the speakers, she grabbed her CDs and headed toward the audition room. Right as she was reaching for the doorknob, Yume came bursting out, skipping, her bright purple eyes sparkling.

"Break a leg!" Yume said as Miku walked into the room.

"Thanks," Miku said with a wink.

Miku walked into the room and sitting behind a table was Tonio!

"Hello," Tonio said, "Do you have music with you?"

"Yes," Miku said as she walked over and handed him the CDs.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Would you please begin your vocal piece now?" He said as he started the track.

Miku sang her heart out, and then did her dance routine. Then she stood breathing heavily, waiting for Tonio to tell her what was next.

"Thank you for taking the time to audition for New Wave Academy, I will discuss your application with the school board and you will receive a call late this evening with your results." Tonio said with a smile. He held out her CDs, "you are free to go now."

Miku took her CDs and exited the room.

She saw Yume sitting across the room and started running as she called out, "you didn't tell me Tonio was the school representative! He is, like, the best operatic singer ever! Not to mention, everything else he sings!" Miku started squealing, and sat down next to Yume.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise!" Yume exclaimed, as she picked up her bag, and stood up. "Are you ready to go? Your mom called and said she was waiting for us whenever we were finished."

"Yup," Miku said as she finished putting her stuff in her bag, "We have a long wait ahead of us, and I don't mean the car ride." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, with a wink.

They left to the sound of someone's name being called over the speakers.

* * *

Miku walked into her house just as the phone was ringing.

"The phone!" Miku ran squealing to pick up the receiver. She quickly composed herself, "Hello, Hatsune residence, Miku speaking."

"Hello, this is Principal Prima, of New Wave Academy. I am calling to let you know you have been accepted into the Academy."

Miku couldn't help it, she let out a loud squeal, "Thank you SOO much!"

Prima chuckled, "We have emailed you the details and such, so you better go start packing, school starts Monday." She sounded like she enjoyed calling the future students.

"I will! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miku was squealing as she hung up the phone. "Mom, Dad, I got in!" Miku started dancing around her living room, squealing. She gasped, "I have to call Yume!" Just as she pulled out her cell phone, it rang. "I guess she had the same idea," She giggled to herself.

"Hello?!" Miku said ecstatically into her phone.

"I'M IN!" Yume shrieked into the phone.

"ME TOO!" Miku squealed, as she ran to her computer to check her email. "Did you read the email yet?"

"Reading it now; we have to be there by Saturday to move into the dorms… I get to room with you! My Miku-Miku-chan-chan and I get to share a room!" You could hear Yume dancing around her room. _CRASH _"Oops! I broke something! Owowowowow! I think I cut my toe too! I HAVE to bring my bowties! They are sure to be a smash hit at school!" Yume continued to squeal and talk about NWA for quite a while…

* * *

Miku and Yume stepped out of the bus they had ridden in to the school.

"Whoa Miku-Miku! Just look at this place!" Yume gazed in wonder at the buildings before them.

There was a giant dormitory that had two huge wings connected by a square section, that served as a common room for the kids to hang out. There was also a concert hall, a building with recording studios, and an enormous building for classes. There were a few buildings farther back that they couldn't see, also.

"Let's grab our bags and check out our room!" Miku ran to get a trolley, and came back as Yume was unloading their things.

"Girl's wing, room 417." Miku said as she looked at a paper she had taken from an envelope.

"What's that?" Yume said peeking over Miku's shoulder.

"I got it from the Registrar, It has our room number, a 'rules and regulations' booklet, and a couple of keys," Miku said, holding them up.

"Coolio!" Yume exclaimed, as she hugged Miku tightly. "Lets go!"

They finished loading up their stuff, and walked over to the dorm. As they neared the dorm they heard a loud "WHERE'S MY PURSE?!", and a girl with floor length blond hair came running out calling, "Don't lock the bus!"

"Someone is a bit forgetful," Yume said as they entered the building.

"Like you have room to talk." Miku stated as she pushed the button on the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

"Hey, I'm not always forgetful!" Yume whined as the elevator climbed upwards.

They exited the elevator and walked down a hallway to their room. They unlocked the door and as they walked in they both let out a small gasp. The room was fairly large for a dorm, and it was painted a dark blue. The beds were painted a shimmery silver, and had high posts. The bedcoverings were blue and silver, and they had silver nightstands beside them. They had a large closet to share, and a large set of drawers, a book shelf, and two desks; all of them were the silver color. There was also a big window on the far side of the room.

"This is far bigger than any dorm I have ever seen," exclaimed Miku. She walked in, pulling the trolley behind her. Yume followed, and they started unpacking. After a few minutes they were startled by a familiar blond head peeking in their door.

"Hi, I'm Chiharo, by the way," the blond said quietly, stepping into the doorway. "I think I ran past you on your way in…"

"Yep, you sure did!" Yume said cheerfully, as she walked over to Chiharo. "I'm Yume, and that is Miku!" She said, pointing to Miku.

Miku waved, "Hi! nice to meet you!"

"I am rooming in the room across the hall, um, I better go unpack…" Chiharo said and started to turn and walk towards her room.

Yume watched her as she walked away, and noticed Chiharo's knee-high black boots that had big pink bows on the back.

"I LOVE YOUR SHOES!" Yume yelled across the hall.

Chiharo turned long enough to say "thanks!" before walking into her room.

"That girl was sparkly!" Yume said as she turned to keep unpacking her stuff. "Did you see her shirt? I am sure that was THE most glittery-rhinestone-y piece of clothing I have ever seen! I love it! I will have to ask her where she got it." As she turned to go ask, they saw a girl with floor length tangerine hair open the door across the hall.

"Hey! Are you Chiharo's roomie? I love your hair," Yume said standing in the doorway.

The girl turned, placing her hands behind her head. "Yep, I'm Ranma, who are you?" She asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I'm Yume! And Miku over there is my BFF and roomie!" Yume said cheerfully.

Miku waved from inside her room.

"Well, I better finish unpacking so we can go explore the school!" Yume said with a giant grin on her face.

"Okay, see you later," Ranma said, putting her hands down and going into her room.

Miku and Yume finished unpacking their things and decided to go for a walk.

They walked down to the common room, and started to look around.

"Did you know Yume, all the teen pop stars go to school here when they aren't on tour?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Yep, you told me about a million times already," Yume laughed, as she walked over to a giant stereo system.

"That means Kaito might be here!" Miku squealed, and Yume chuckled.

"Yeah, you just think he's cute," Yume teased, winking.

"So? His voice also happens to be super dreamy!" Miku exclaimed, pulling a CD off a shelf. "Earth to Yume?" Miku said, to a distracted Yume.

Yume was watching someone across the room, who had earbuds in listening to something that must have been catchy, because he was nodding his head and ever so slightly dancing, as he looked over a bookshelf. He turned slightly, and ran his hand through his hair, and you caught a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes.

"Yume?" Miku said again, tapping her shoulder.

Yume jumped, "Yes?" She said turning her body toward Miku, but still watching the stranger.

"Now who thinks someone's cute?" Miku teased.

"Just look at his hair! It's the perfect shade of nut brown, and his eyes! They are SO dreamy!" Yume said distractedly.

"Why don't you just go introduce yourself then?" Miku joked as she watched Yume pretend to read the back of a CD case.

"Maybe I will, maybe I'll just gaze from here." Yume stated, trying to sound indifferent.

Miku laughed, "Yume, Yume, you are something else." She giggled.

"Fine then! I will! Just watch me!" Yume said stubbornly. She started to walk towards the stranger, and as she was walking, he turned - and as soon as she saw those blue eyes lock into hers, she froze.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think. **

**I do not own the following OCs, but I do have permission to use them -**

**Yume Hayashi - She belongs to my sister Swag Giraffe**

**Chiharo Rina - She belongs to my sister Maple**

**The boy eating pocky, aka-Haji Senjo - He belongs to V god22**

**Akaike Ranma - she belongs to xDianciex**

**Boy with the dreamy blue eyes, aka Leon Servon - he belongs to KnightStryke**

**If your OC didn't appear in this chapter, no worries, it will be in the next one! and we will see more of the ones from this chapter. ;)**

**Please let me know if your OC seemed OOC in a review or PM, and I will do my best to remedy it in the next chapter. :D**

**See you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I took SO long to get this chapter up! I promise to try to be faster with my updates. :) I hope you like this chapter, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way. **

* * *

"Yume! Yume, It's okay!" Miku tried to comfort her friend.

Yume was crying face-down into her pillow.

"It is-NOT! H-he just-STARED at me!" Yume stuttered between sobs.

Miku sighed, she better just leave her to her tears for a while. Miku decided to go for a walk for a few minutes to let Yume calm down.

Miku was walking through the common room, when she saw a small person spying on her from the other side of a couch. Miku kept walking, she wanted to check out the park next to the school.

"Hey! Hey you! with the teal twin-tails!"

Miku turned just as she was reaching the door. "Me?" She said spotting the girl who had been spying on her running towards her.

"Yes you silly! Do you see anyone else with hair like yours around here?" The girl said cheerfully, long shiny red hair swaying.

Miku laughed. "Nope. What's up? I'm Miku, by the way." Miku extended her hand towards the girl.

The redhead shook the extended hand.

"I'm Kikuchi! Nice to meet you!" She winked at Miku. "You're friends with that curly headed girl I saw you with right?" Kikuchi asked head tilting cutely.

"Yeah, we are rooming together too," Miku said smiling. "Why?"

"Well I just wanted you to know, I saw that girl run back upstairs crying," Kikuchi said.

"Yume," Miku said.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, she-Yume, I mean-didn't do anything wrong. Leon does that to everybody." Kikuchi said, "We were in the same school back home, and he just looks like that pretty much all the time. She should just keep trying to be friends with him; He'll come around eventually, and he, believe it or not, is really funny when you get to know him. Just be careful with your snack stash, he will eat it all given the chance."

Miku wasn't sure what to say, all this coming from someone who looked like a first-grader...

"I know what you're thinking, because everyone does. I am NOT a first-grader! I am twelve." Kikuchi stated matter-of-factly. Grinning widely, she said, "See you around!" And scampered off, red hair flying behind her.

Miku chuckled, "I guess I should go back up and talk to Yume…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Really?" Yume sniffled.

"Yep, a girl that knows him from school back where they're from told me." Miku said patting Yume on the back.

Yume hiccupped, and blew her nose loudly on a tissue. "Well, I guess I should go find him then!"

Yume jumped off her bed and ran out the door before Miku could stop her.

"Well, I hope that goes well…" Miku said to herself.

* * *

Miku finally made it over to the park, but she knew she couldn't stay too long - it was almost dark. She started walking through the park, it really was quite nice; there were lots of trees and flowers around, and the occasional bench along the micro-gravel pathway.

Miku started singing, softly at first, then bursting into a love song with a beautifully low melody.

She kept walking along the path, looking around the park as she went. She slowed down as neared the end of the song, and stopped with her head down and her hand on her heart when it ended.

"That was beautiful!" Said a male voice behind her.

Miku turned abruptly. She didn't mind that someone heard her, she was just startled. When she turned around, the first thing she saw were his eyes. Big and very blue. And his hair was the same shade. It was Kaito.

"Thanks," Miku said, suddenly shy.

"I'm Kaito, by the way," He said extending his hand.

"Hatsune Miku," She said shaking the extended hand. "I just started at the Academy."

"Great! You should do really well, your singing is incredible." Kaito stated, with utmost sincerity.

Miku blushed a little. She hoped it was too dark for him to see it.

"It's getting pretty dark, can I walk you back to the dormitory?" Kaito asked charmingly.

"Yea-yes, thank you." Miku said sweetly.

They walked back to the dorm chatting about music, Miku still a bit shy.

They reached the door in the common room that led to the girls wing, and Kaito stopped.

"Well here you are, see you in class?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, definitely. And, thanks, for walking me back." Miku said sweetly.

"No problem. Goodnight." Kaito smiled and walked towards the door to the boy's wing on the other side of the common room.

Miku walked back to her room in a daze. Yume was sitting on her bed when Miku walked in the door.

"What's up?!" Yume asked in surprise, Miku rarely looked dazed.

Miku slowly walked over to her bed and fell onto her back.

Miku sighed, "I met Kaito…"

Yume gasped, "What?! Where! What did you do? Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you?!"

Miku stared at the ceiling. "I went to the park, you know, the one at the edge of the school grounds? I was just walking along singing… And then he told me my singing was incredible. Then he walked me back to the dorm."

"Just like that? That's ALL that happened?" Yume was obviously waiting for something a bit more dramatic.

Miku rolled onto her side to look at Yume. "His eyes are incredible! Deep and blue and gorgeous…" She fell onto her back once more.

"Well, you never know, maybe you'll have a class with him." Yume winked.

Miku sighed, and stumbled into her pajamas, a teal tank top and black shorts. Then she just fell into her bed and fell asleep.

"Someone was _tired!" _Yume chuckled to herself. _I didn't even tell her about Leon…_

* * *

It was Monday morning and Miku was jogging over to her next class, _The Art of Mixing Music_, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Miku!" Kaito jogged up to her.

"Hi Kaito!" Miku said grinning.

"What class do you have next?" Kaito asked.

"_The Art of Mixing Music_," Miku said. "You?"

"Same. Can I sit with you? He asked innocently as they neared the classroom.

"Sure," Miku said blushing slightly.

They entered class, and sat near the front of the room.

Class had been in session for ten minutes already, when in comes Chiharo, "Sorry, sorry I couldn't find my book!" She called out as she rushed to her seat.

She plopped down in a seat next to Leon. "Umm, Why aren't you wearing any shoes?!" She said looking down at his feet.

"My definition of 'casual wear' means no shoes." He stated and then turned back to the professor.

"Uh-huh." Chiharo said, clearly weirded out.

Class went on for another forty-five minutes or so, then the bell rang and the kids were racing off to the next class.

* * *

Miku was intently doing homework in the common room, when she felt someone sit on the couch next to her.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Kaito's voice said next to her.

"'Mixing' homework," Miku said pursing her lips and scrunching her nose, while holding a pad of paper closer to her face.

"What's the matter?" Kaito said chuckling as he pulled some homework out of his backpack.

"What is EMI again?" Miku said banging her head with her note book. "I am supposed to define all these terms, but I don't have a book for this class yet…" Her voice was slightly muffled, she still had her paper pad against her face.

Kaito pulled the pad away from her face, his own face not far from Miku's.

"Electro-Magnetic Interference," he said grinning.

"What is so funny?" Miku asked blushing.

"I just find you… Refreshingly 'real'" He said. "Most girls just act weird whenever they are around me; you seem pretty normal. In a good way though." Kaito said smiling.

"Thanks, I think…" Miku said quietly.

"Hey, are you going to the concert tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it yet," Miku said, looking down at the floor, her voice still quiet.

"Well I was going to go, and I was wondering if you would come with me?" He rolled off of the couch, and laid down where she was staring at the floor, a grin on his face.

Miku smiled, "yeah-yes I'll go with you," she said nudging him with her foot, giggling.

Kaito curled up in ball, groaning like she had actually kicked him hard in the gut.

They goofed off for a while, not getting any homework done; When they heard a childish giggle.

"Looks like Miku got herself a boyfriend!" Someone said in a sing-song voice.

Miku blushed furiously, "Kikuchi! It's not like that!" She stood up and collected her things.

Kikuchi giggled again, and whistled before running off.

"I-I have to go." Miku said rushing off.

"Miku, wait!" Kaito called, getting up and jogging after her. "What's the matter Miku?" He said blocking the entrance to the girls dorm.

"N-nothing, I just-" She sighed. "I guess I'm not used to people teasing and 'pairing' me up with boys."

"What, nobody liked you at your old school?" Kaito asked softly.

"No, no I just never really had any 'guy' friends I hung out with, I spent all my time hanging out with Yume. She's been my best friend since pre-K, and we spent most of our time going to dance and voice lessons together, or doing homework…"

"Well, I don't mind being 'paired up' with you." Kaito said grinning, "I could think of quite a few worse things." He laughed and before Miku could say anything, he ran off to his dorm.

Miku giggled, she really did like that boy. She walked up to her room, where Yume was already sleeping soundly, in her multi-colored mustache pj's.

Miku quietly got ready for bed, and as she drifted off to sleep she realized she didn't even remember _what_ the concert tomorrow was... Hmm…

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! And for those who haven't seen their OCs yet, I promise I will have more OC interaction in the next chapter.**

**I do not own the following OCs but I do have permission to use them. :)**

**I want to formally apologize to NightStryke! I spelled your user name with a K! I am so sorry for getting your name wrong...**

**Leon Servon - He belongs to ****_N_****ightStryke **

**Yume Hayashi - She belongs to Swag Giraffe**

**Kikuchi Hitomi - She belongs to xDianciex**

**Chiharo Rina - She belongs to Maple**

**Once more I PROMISE I will have lots of OCs in the next chapter. ^.^**

**OC submissions are still open. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I am so so SO sorry I took this long to update! I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think!

* * *

As Miku waited on the outside dormitory steps for Kaito, When two girls came hopping down the steps. Actually, only one was hopping, the other was walking a few steps behind the hopping girl.

"Come on Momoko! We want to get good seats right up front!" The hopping one called behind her as the other girl was falling behind.

Miku noticed the girls were nearly identical, except… The hopping one had neon pink eyes and the other - who must be Momoko - had deep green ones. They both had hip length green hair.

"I would be okay not sitting in the front Komomo…" Momoko said quietly.

"I know you would! But I want to be able to _see_ better, Momoko…" Komomo said sulkily.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming." Momoko sped up to Komomo, and they jogged off to the concert hall.

Miku sat down on the steps "I wonder if Kaito forgot…"

"Hey, you okay?" A male voice said beside her.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine… Just-waiting for someone…" Miku said looking over at the stranger. "Hey I know you, you were at the same auditions as me and Yume," Miku said.

"Oh, yeah I remember Yume, the other day we passed in the hallway and she started talking to me - a lot." He said chuckling. "I'm Haji, by the way. Want some pocky while you wait?" He said holding out a box of the sweet sticks.

"Sure, thanks!" Miku said, smiling.

They sat together chatting and munching a while longer, when Miku saw Kaito walking toward the dorm.

"Hey talk to you later Haji, okay? Thanks for the pocky!" Miku said as she stood up.

"Any time!" Haji said munching some more pocky.

Miku vaguely wondered where he kept so much pocky, but didn't give it any more thought. She started walking toward Kaito, then ran up to him lightly punching him in the shoulder. "What took you so long? I thought you forgot about me." Miku said making a pouty face.

"I got held up by my manager, but it won't happen again, I promise." Kaito said as they turned to walk to the concert hall. "By the way, your pouty face is terrible." He said hiding a grin.

Miku gasped, "Naw, what!? It always worked on mom and dad…"

"Well, your parents must just love you a lot," Kaito said laughing. "I don't see how anyone could truly fall for that."

Miku laughed and started running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kaito called out. He caught up to her easily and pushed on her shoulder as he ran past.

Miku hopped to the side a couple of steps, thrown off balance momentarily by Kaito.

She laughed and ran harder to catch up.

* * *

Miku and Kaito walked up to the front desk to check in. Since they were students here they got free tickets, but they still had to get them.

As they neared the front desk, Miku noticed an all too familiar red head was manning it.

"I assume you two would like to get tickets wouldn't you?" Kikuchi said innocently, placing her elbows on the desk and her hands under her chin. She blinked slowly a couple of times.

"Yep," Kaito said mimicking Kikuchi's posture just across from her. He blinked slowly, "I have reserved seats." He said just as innocently as Kikuchi.

Kikuchi grinned, "Coming right up! she hopped off of the stool she was sitting on, and walked over to the computer. " … Ah! here we are!" She pushed a couple of buttons and some tickets popped up from a slot in the counter. She reached up, grabbed them and trotted back over to hop up on her stool. "Here y'are mister! Have fun!" She said winking.

They walked into the hall, and found their way to two of the best seats in the packed room.

A couple of minutes later, the lights went out. A faint light came up on stage, then fog started pouring out from somewhere, covering the stage and pouring off onto the first couple rows of seats. Lasers started moving in patterns on stage; And then Clara and Bruno rose up from below the stage, faces down.

People started cheering and yelling like crazy and there were more flashing lights, then Bruno and Clara started up their first song, a rousing upbeat piece, that had everybody dancing.

Miku was dancing and looking around when she spotted Yume dancing next to Leon…

"Hmm…" Miku chuckled. She would have to ask Yume about that later.

* * *

As the concert came to a close, Bruno and Clara came back onstage with an announcement.

"We, along with Tonio and Prima, are going to hold a national vocal competition!" Clara announced, with the whole crowd breaking into cheers.

"The winner will be invited to sing at the International Vocal Conference, have a week long recording session with my own recording artists and band; And get an audition session with some of the best managers in our line of business!"

The crowd was ecstatic. This was a huge opportunity.

Miku gasped, she couldn't contain herself. "I _have _to enter!" she said to herself.

"Yep, I think so too," Kaito said beside her.

Miku laughed, "I didn't think you would hear me."

"I didn't; I just heard that you said something, and I guessed!" Kaito was laughing.

Miku started laughing even harder, Kaito really was great.

* * *

The next day Miku went and talked to her Adviser, Mew, to ask her advice about entering the competition.

Later that day Miku was in the library, perusing the sheet music, when she saw someone watching her in her peripheral vision. She started and turned quickly around, to find Kaito sitting backwards in a chair his chin resting on the backrest. Just watching her.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked quizzically.

Kaito just grinned, his chin still resting on the chair.

"What?" Miku asked stubbornly, grinning despite herself.

"Nothing," Kaito said, lifting his head up off of the chair, and draping his arms over it instead.

"Well, fine then," Miku said as she turned back to the shelves of music; attempting to wipe the stupid grin off of her face.

Kaito chuckled.

Miku turned abruptly, "what?!"

"You are just really adorable when you are flustered," Kaito said, with a silly grin on his face.

Miku blushed. "Thanks?" She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, you wanna go do something? I know a really great ice cream shop." Kaito asked tilting his head.

"Yeah," Miku said quietly, still looking down, "that would be nice." She looked up with just her eyes, still blushing.

Kaito got up and walked over to Miku, took her hand, and started leading her out of the library.

"So," Kaito said looking over at Miku as they were walking out of the school. "None of the boys at school liked you, eh?"

Miku grinned, "I told you, I just didn't really know any guys." She laughed,"I was too busy singing and dancing!"

They kept walking for a while, and then Kaito pointed ahead of them, "That is it!" He was grinning, "the best ice cream around."

Miku looked and saw this little tiny shop, situated in a strip-mall between a huge department store and a bridal shop.

She grinned,"I bet you could find the best ice cream shop in any city." She laughed as they walked in, it was such a cute little shop, all colorful and cheery; even though it only had two little bistro-style seating places. Kaito ordered the ice cream, and then they sat at one of the cute little tables.

"Have you ever done any ballroom dancing?" Kaito asked her.

"Nope, I have only seen it in movies, it looks like fun though!" Miku said cheerily, as she ate her ice cream. "Why? Have you?"

"Yup! Here come with me, I'll show you!" Kaito said getting up, "We can finish on the way." He started out of the shop.

"Hey, wait up!" Miku laughed, rushing to catch up.

Kaito slowed down a bit, and Miku followed him into the park near the school. Apparently, it was a rather large park, because she had never been to this part.

They walked down a short path and came to a gazebo where some musicians were playing some classical dance music, it was a waltz.

"I come and listen to these guys a lot, they are really good," Kaito said grinning. "I like to watch the dancers that come too, I have been taking ballroom dance for a while now, and never really had someone to dance with."

Miku grinned, "You know I have no idea how to dance this stuff, right?"

"It doesn't matter, I can show you," he said, "come on!"

He trotted over closer to the musicians, and Miku followed him. "Here, Stand across from me," Kaito said guiding her by the shoulders.

"Now, put your left hand up here," he said taking her hand and placing it on his right shoulder. "And my right hand goes on your back," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder blade. "And I'll take your right hand in my left," he raised their hands to about shoulder height, "Now push a little on my shoulder and I'll pull you towards me a bit, okay?" He put some pressure on her shoulder blade, and started to teach her the footwork for the waltz. Miku caught on quickly, and soon they were dancing and spinning around the grass like they had been doing it for years.

Miku slipped and started to fall, but Kaito caught her before she hit the ground; She looked up at him and grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her up effortlessly, and she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kaito asked grinning, carrying Miku to a bench and setting her down, and sat down beside her.

"Nothing, you just - well I don't remember the last time someone carried me, and - and -" She started giggling again.

"Did I do something funny?" Kaito was starting to chuckle.

"No, nevermind," Miku shook her head.

"What? Tell me!" Kaito said leaning towards her.

Miku giggled and hopped off of the bench.

"What?" Kaito was grinning hugely now.

Miku started to run back towards the school, a grin on her face.

"Hey!" Kaito started to run after her.

When Miku reached the Dormitory, she leaned up against the giant door frame, Kaito was only a few steps behind her.

Miku grinned.

Kaito walked the last couple of steps, and when he reached her, he leaned towards the door and put his hands on either side of her head. "What are you laughing about?" He asked laughing himself.

"I told you - nothing!" Miku grinned.

Kaito raised one of his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine!" Miku laughed breathlessly, "you just looked like you were afraid you would break me!" Miku giggled. "It was kind of sweet."

Kaito blushed, "well, I-"

Miku ducked under his arm and slipped in the door. He followed her, but by the time he had almost reached her, she was at the doorway to the girls dorms, she turned, winked at him, and ran through the door.

Kaito stood there a few moments, then walked to his own room.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please leave me a review! :) I love to hear what you all think.

Okay, so I heard I don't have to list all the OCs every chapter? Just the ones that are new... So I might start doing that, but if you think I haven't listed your OC before, please tell me! I don't want to forget/leave anyone out.

So here are the newly introduced OCs -

Momoko - She belongs to Rose Verdict

Komomo - She belongs to Rose Verdict

Haji Senjo - He belongs to V god22 (I have had a cameo of him in a previous chapter, but listed him since it was his first 'real' appearance :D )


	5. Heartbreak (5)

**Hey! Sorry I keep taking so long to update, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I felt a shorter chapter sooner would be better than a longer chapter later. :) I am working on the next chapter, and hopefully will get it up before long. **

**Oh, And I decided to star naming my chapters, because I think I like it better when they are named... :D**

**Also, I put up something on my profile about wanting ideas for some One Shots, if you would like to check that out. ^^**

* * *

Yume was brushing her mass of curls when Miku walked into their room.

"Well Someone got here late~", Yume sing-songed, eyebrows waggling.

"Oh, stop it Yume!" Miku said grinning. "It isn't even 'lights out' yet."

Yume just started humming as she kept on brushing her hair; It didn't look like she was making much progress though…

Miku got dressed quickly for bed, in a pair of black shorts and a teal tank, rolled into bed, and lay there listening to Yume dance with her headphones on until the chime for lights out started, then heard her rush into bed before it ended. Yume always waited until the last possible second to go to bed.

Miku lay in the dark unable to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Miku took some music to Mew, so she could help her pick out what to audition with, she had three weeks until the start of the competition.

They decided on a heart-wrenching pop ballad for her entry round. So Miku took it to the practice rooms and had at it.

She was playing the piano and singing, When Yume walked in.

"Heyo Miku-Miku~!" Yume said in a cute-tsy voice. "Would you like me to play so you can just focus on singing?"

Miku Thought for a moment. "Sure! That would be great," Miku smiled. "Are you planning on entering?"

"Yuppers! You can play for me after we finish working on your piece," She said winking at Miku.

"Okay, fine," Miku giggled, she and Yume were used to helping each other practice, they did it all the time before starting at New Wave.

Miku hopped up off of the piano bench, and let Yume sit down. Yume flung her masses of golden curly hair behind her, and smoothed her blue and plaid skirt, as though she were about to perform on stage. She straightened her bow-tie and turned to Miku, "Whenever you are ready, _Darling_," She said in what she thought to be a low and grown-up voice.

Miku chuckled, "Ready, _Maestro," _Miku said in an equally grown-up voice.

So they continued to practice, and when Miku thought she had done enough for the time being, she started to play for Yume. Yume had chosen an extremely upbeat pop song, all about the singer having the boyfriend of her dreams, and how they were going to live happily ever after.

After they were done practicing, they went over to the dance studio to get in some practice there.

They put on some upbeat music in one of the large dance rooms, and started warming up.

They went through several dance routines they had learned over the years, with dance styles ranging from ballet to hip-hop. By the time they were done it was time for dinner, so they headed over to the cafeteria.

They walked in a large crowd through the line to get food, and then started looking around for somewhere to sit. They spotted a familiar sparkly figure waving to them over the crowd.

"Hey look! Its Chiharo!" Yume called out to Miku over the noise of the cafeteria.

They walked over to Chiharo's table, and sitting next to Chiharo was a boy they had not seen before. As they sat down Chiharo introduced them.

"Hey Miku! Yume! This is my boyfriend Shiro Tenshi!" She said grinning hugely. She looked up at the boy, who was quite a bit taller than she was. He had soft silver eyes and silver-white hair, with hair that fell between his eyes, with some bigger chunks that framed his face, but only fell to about his nose. It reminded Miku of Luka's hair.

"Shiro, these are my friends Miku and Yume," She said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Shiro said in a gentle voice.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Chiharo!" Yume exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I think he has got to be the best guy around," Chiharo said blushing ever so slightly. She seemed to remember something all of a sudden, "Miku, there are rumors going around that you and Kaito are going out!" She exclaimed with a wicked little smirk on her face.

Miku turned bright red. "No we are _not_," she said squirmily. Everyone started to laugh. Miku's face slowly turned back to its normal shade, and they talked of other things as they finished their dinner.

Miku and Yume parted ways outside of the cafeteria, Yume said she forgot her favorite hip-hop CD in the dance room they had been using.

Miku walked towards the dormitory, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned abruptly, and jumped slightly as she saw Kaito standing behind her. He had a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Miku!" He said as he walked up to her. She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"KAITO!" Miku turned as she heard a female voice calling out. Running up to them was a girl with floor length white-blonde hair, mostly loose but with a couple of braids coming over her shoulders. As she came closer Miku thought she recognized her… She was wearing a short pink skirt, a V-neck tank top that looked kind of like a vest, with a loose off the shoulder T-shirt over it.

The girl was almost to them, and Miku finally realized who it was. It was IA, the famous Pop-Idol.

IA walked right up to Kaito took his hand and stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

Miku's jaw dropped.

"Are you coming? I was looking everywhere for you!" IA said in a fake pouty voice. "I thought you forgot all about me!" IA made big ol' puppy dog eyes.

Miku wanted to cry and throw up. At the same time. Were IA and Kaito dating?!

IA suddenly seemed to notice Miku. "Hi, I need to take Kaito with me, okay?" IA said, winking at Miku. Kaito looked as if he wanted to say something, but Miku didn't give him a chance. She turned and ran as fast as she could all the way to her room. Never once looking back. By the time she got to her room tears were streaming down her cheeks. She locked her door and fell against it, sobbing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Newly introduced OCs in this chapter are - **

**Shiro Tenshi - He belongs to LittleMIssOtaku-fanfiction**


	6. Kaito and IA? (6)

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the long wait. :)**

* * *

Miku heard knocking in her subconscious.

"Miku? _Miku?!_" Yume was calling frantically. She sounded like she had been there a while.

Miku slowly sat up and wiped tears off of her face. She must have fallen asleep… Her crying hadn't stopped though, there were still big fat tears falling from her eyes.

"Miku, you locked the door, Why are you crying?! Please, _please_ unlock the door!" Yume was still knocking and calling out to her. "If you don't respond I am going to go get someone who will be able to get the door open! Are you hurt? Please let me in!" Yume was speaking so fast Miku could almost not understand what she was saying.

Miku got to her knees and unlocked the door, then fell against the wall next to it; Her eyes still shiny with tears. Yume burst through the door. She spotted Miku, and fell to knees next to her.

"Miku! Oh, Miku, what on earth happened!" She was genuinely concerned and pulled Miku's hands from her face, causing her to look Yume in the eye.

Miku started crying all over again. Yume sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Miku. They sat that way for a while until Miku's crying had mostly stopped. She had very wet cheeks, and her eyes were still watery, but she could probably talk coherently now.

"Oh, Yume!" Miku said with a shuddery breath.

"What happened?" Yume said in a soft voice, not like her usual rambunctious self at all.

"Kaito, he-he has a girlfriend!" Miku cried out, almost bursting into tears yet again. "I thought he liked me, after taking me dancing, and all the times just the two of us hung out. I think he almost told me that night you were teasing me about coming to bed late. But I ran up here. I am such an _idiot!_" She took another shuddery breath and Yume patted her back. "He _never_ even mentioned having a girlfriend. I should have known, a famous pop star like him would never be aloud to date someone like _me._" Miku stood up and plopped over onto her bed; face down on her pillow.

"Who _is _his girlfriend then? And did he say she was his girlfriend?" Yume asked sitting on the edge of Miku's bed.

Miku turned her head so it wasn't being smothered by her pillow. "IA. It was IA! And no he didn't say, but she walked right up and kissed his cheek and held his hand! And she acted like his girlfriend - an annoying girlfriend."

"Maybe you should ask him," Yume suggested carefully.

"NO!" Miku said sitting up on her bed, "I am NOT talking to him! After what he did! He was downright deceitful!" Miku had tears falling down her cheeks again. "He should have told me."

She fell back into her pillow and mumbled things Yume couldn't quite catch.

* * *

Miku spent the next week avoiding Kaito any way she could. Once or twice she saw him heading towards her in the hallways or outside, but she just turned around and walked quickly away. Her ballad for the competition was sounding better than ever though, she felt every pain and bit of despair the song talked about. She poured her whole soul into it. The more time she spent locked in a practice room, the smaller chance there was of seeing Kaito.

* * *

On the weekend, Miku, Yume, and Chiharo decided to check out the mall in town. They hadn't been yet, and they were all dying to go; They heard it was _the best_ for young fashionistas.

All of them chatted endlessly as they were walking, they were all in amazingly cheerful moods.

They wandered around the mall, going in and out of clothes shops. One of Chiharo's favorites so far had been a shop called "Glitter-rama " an entire shop dedicated to glitter and rhinestone clothing.

After a while they spotted a huge hair salon, and Yume was sure she needed to go. It was the same salon several of the teen pop-idols visited to have their hair done.

They walked in and started looking at some style books.

"Oooh! Look!" Yume exclaimed, pointing to a list of styling treatments. "They can make my hair _totally_ straight!" Yume showed them a before-after picture of someone with much curlier hair than she, and how straight it was after the treatment.

"Oh wow Yume. Are you sure? Your hair is so beautiful!" Miku asked her, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes! I have an idea! Hold on a second." Yume ran over to a stylist. The stylist looked young, in her twenties, with lots of ear piercings and purple and green spiky hair.

"I hope Yume doesn't do that to her hair…" Chiharo mumbled to Miku.

Yume hopped back over to them. "Okay, you guys go somewhere for a couple of hours then come back, okay?" Yume seemed very chipper.

Miku and Chiharo weren't so chipper. "Are you sure about this?" Miku asked once more, hoping Yume would decide not to straighten her hair.

"Yuppers! Just go to that store over there, and someone will come and get you in a bit," Yume bounced over to a hair station, and Miku and Chiharo went to the store across the hall - the very large hall.

It was a manicurists, and massage place. They had time to kill, so Chiharo decided to get a sparkly manicure and pedicure; Miku decided to start out with a massage. It smelled like vanilla and peppermint, it was lovely. Miku didn't realize how tense her shoulders were until they were being rubbed into relaxation by her massage therapist; Miku and the therapist, whose name was Sinon, talked about all manner of interesting things. And Miku could hear Chiharo chattering on with her manicurist, something about Superman being really hunky or something.

Before they knew it the stylist Yume had been talking to came over and said Yume was about done.

Miku and Chiharo walked over to the salon, and Yume pounced on them, "HI! So? Do you like it?!" Yume exclaimed, finally standing back so they could see what she did to her hair.

They could not believe what they saw.

It was stick straight sure enough, but it was also black, and had bright purple highlights.

"Yume! What did you do?" Chiharo was flabbergasted.

"You don't like it," Yume was making a pouty face.

"Thats not it," Miku hurriedly explained, "It is just a bit - shocking is all." Miku flashed a smile.

"Aww! I knew my Miku-Miku-chan-chan would like it!" Yume tackle hugged Miku. "And it looks very pop-idol-ish, don't you think? Just in time for the competition!"

* * *

The girls were walking out of the mall, giggling and swinging the bags full of the things they found at the mall that they 'just had to have'.

Some mall employees were putting up new posters around the exits, and when she saw them Miku stopped dead in her tracks.

"Miku-chan, what's the matter?" Yume said turning towards her.

Miku couldn't speak. She was staring at the posters. They were posters advertising the start of a tour for a couple of young pop-idols. Kaito and IA. The posters were all cutesy and stuff, and IA was draping herself all over Kaito. Tears started to fall from Miku's eyes. She dropped her bags. And ran. Not to the dorms, but to the park; She wasn't watching where she was going, and somehow ended up in the gazebo where she and Kaito had heard the musicians playing.

It was quiet there, except for the sounds of her sobs. She collapsed onto a bench.

She had no idea how long she she had been lying there, only that her sobbing had mostly stopped and her breath was coming in shuddering gasps.

She felt someone sit down on the bench next to her and brush the hair from her face; She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Kaito.

Miku gasped and abruptly stood up and moved away.

"Miku I - " Kaito stood up and stepped toward MIku.

"No!" Miku stepped back, "Just - leave me alone!"

Kaito started toward her once more, "Miku, please, its not what you think! It's all just publicity! I-I didn't have a choice!"

Miku backed into the low wall of the gazebo, tears streaming down her face. "What? Going on tour? IA being all over you? How did you find me, anyway?! You still want to toy with my emotions?"

"I needed to see you, Yume told me you came this way;" He walked to her, "and, well, I just hoped I could find you." He was inches away from her now, she had to look up to speak to him. "Please Miku, I didn't _want_ to do those photos. Please, " he took her hands in his, and spoke softly, "It doesn't change how I feel about you, how I felt about you since I first heard you sing." He smiled at her and she sniffled and had the ghost of a smile cross her lips. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, "Forgive me?"

Before Miku could respond, someone who had been standing unnoticed in the gazebo entrance interrupted. "KAITO! What are you doing?!" Miku and Kaito turned around, startled. It was IA. Again. She walked up to Kaito, "what are you doing out here with - her. You didn't mean all those things you just said, right?" IA was tearing up and glared at Miku.

"Yes, I did, IA, I am aloud to be with whomever I want - " Kaito started to say.

"But you want to be with me? Right?" She had an odd look in her eyes.

"I-" Kaito had barely started to speak when IA had closed the gap between them, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! All constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be rude. :) Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me, even though I have not been very good about updates. I really appreciate ALL of you! ^^**


End file.
